The Dragon's Shadow
by Kaizer Xi
Summary: JTHMXiaolin Showdown Crossover. I can't finish this properly, I'm sorry. Details of what was going to happen are now included. All authors welcome to finish the story themselves if they like. Sorry.
1. Interruptions

"**_Let me the FUCK out of here, faggot!"_**

Johnny sighed tiredly. They always screamed, either in terror or in oblivious rage. Could they just once put some variety into it?

"You do not seem to be aware of your-

"**_The only thing I'm aware of is that I'm going to KICK YOUR FUCKING ASS when I get out of here!" _**the blond haired jock yelled, rattling the bars of his body-tight cage. Oddly difficult, considering his arms and legs were bound together. Nonetheless. Johnny casually picked up a rather rusty, jagged knife, and suddenly the jock was all manners and courtesy!

"Uh, hey man! I was just kidding! C'mon, let me out, please? Please, for the love of god, let me out!"

"Uh, I don't think so." Johnny scowled, and lunged.

BUZZ-AAAAAGHHH!

He stopped, mid-stab, growling. He looked upwards in the direction of his door. Who in the hell was at the door at-he checked his watch. 3AM. The question stood.

He turned calmly to the sobbing jock. He looked at him as if the man were a a piece of meat, and he a tethered dog. "I'll be right back."

Johnny marched up the stairs fuming. Whoever was at the door was likely going to be soon wishing they hadn't. That was an understatement. They would more likely be begging for their lives over a pit of whirring blades. But, I digress.

He stopped halfway across the room. He needed a knife, and oddly, he had none on him for once. VERY out of character on his part. He pulled one of his hair stalks, scanning the room for a weapon.

His eyes fell on the dusty figures that were the Doughboys. He walked over, and holding Mr. Eff in place, removed the knife from the wall. He crossed the room, knife and Eff in hand, and slowly opened the door.

"_What?"_

A little while earlier, elsewhere...

The sun was rising on the Xiaolin temple, and all was calm. Dew splayed the grass and stone pathways of the grounds, and crickets still chirped as night faded to the morn.

"HEY! Rise and shine, everyone, we got a Shen Gong Wu alert!" Dojo yelled, ringing a cow bel up and down the hall.

Raimundo rolled over, pillow on his face. He groaned. "Why does it have to reveal itself so early!?"

"Hey, Wu wait for no man! Come on, everyone up! We can have breakfast when we get back!"

-

Atop Dojo as he flew across the darkening sky (They were traveling to an earlier time zone) Dojo recited what Shen Gong Wu they were retrieving as they read the scroll along.

"The Anpu Scythe is one of the darker Shen Gong Wu," he told them. "Basically, it cuts into another dimension, summoning Shadow Crows to do your dirty work. They aren't too friendly, I wouldn't make them deliver cookies to your granny!" he joked.

"Where is it exactly?" Kimiko asked.

"It's been moved from it's original spot, but I can still sense it pretty- oh, down there!" he exclaimed, flying down to a run down looking neighborhood. A boarded up house with no grass stood in front of them.

"It's in there, I think. In the basement, but it's there alright." Dojo nodded. Omi ran to the door.

"Then let us retrieve it! I am certain that whoever lives here will be willing to give it once we have explained to them."

"Does anyone even live here?" Ray noted. "Looks pretty abandoned."

"Darn right." Clay agreed. "Emptier than a drunk's flask on New Year's day."

"If not, then it'll be easier to get it." Kimiko nodded. Omi rang the bell.

-BUZZ-AAAAAGHHH!-

"What an odd doorbell." he noted. If no one answers, then we know it is abandoned."

"Or maybe they're, you know, sleeping? It's 3 in the morning here." Ray reasoned.

The door opened, and a dark figure peered through the crack.

"_What?"_

-

Johnny was surprised by who was in front of him. Four teens, two Asian, one Latin, and a...cowboy? And there was some sort of gecko/salamander thing on the ground beside them. Well, seeing as they were kids, he probably wouldn't kill them. Probably.

"Sir, we are Xiaolin monks, and have come to retrieve a mystic artifact within your house. May we please come in?"

Johnny blinked. "Um...what?"

"Look, maybe it's best if you just let us in and get the Shen Gong Wu." Dojo stated, crawling onto Omi's shoulder. Johnny blinked again.

"Uh, did that lizard just talk?" he asked.

"Dragon, thank you very much." Dojo stated indignantly.

"Yes, sir, may we please enter?" Omi asked again.

"Uh, fine. But don't touch anything..." he mumbled. He must be crazier than he first thought.

Dojo led the way, sniffing the ground like a hound, and making several turns as they went farther into the basement. Thankfully, Johnny thought, they had not opened any rooms with people in them. If they did, they likely couldn't leave alive.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" screamed a girl behind a door. Omi jumped.

"What on Earth was that!?"

Johnny thought quickly. "Uh, TV. I like horror movies..."

They seemed to except that story, and continued to a room containing boxes of bloody weapons.

"Dude, what the heck do you do for a living!?" Ray exclaimed. Johnny shrugged.

"Uh, I'm a butcher on the side. I like a little variety." he _technically _wasn't lying.

"O...k." Ray mumbled, noting a rather lethal looking sword.

"There's the Anpu Scythe!" Dojo exclaimed, pointing. In a box stood a rather intimidating looking scythe with a blade made of black metal and a red and grey swirled handle. Omi pulled it out, careful not to cut himself on the other knives.

"We thank you, kind sir, and must now leave." Omi bowed. Johnny started.

"Wait, where do you think you're going with that!?"

"We must take this Shen Gong Wu to keep it from falling into evil hands!" Omi explained.

"Oh, no you don't, that's my favorite scythe!" He yelled, grasping the hilt and pulling. The two of them struggled over it.

"Wait!" Omi exclaimed. The scythe began to glow gold. "What is this?"

"What the hell?" Johnny reeled, still clutching to the scythe.

"It is a Xiaolin showdown!" Omi gasped.

-

To be continued. End part one of ???


	2. Hangers of da Cliff

Part 2

"Goddammit, someone tell me what's going on!"

Omi tugged at the scythe as he spoke. "We must battle for the scythe! But, surely you do not have any-

"Hey, wait a minute!" Dojo exclaimed. "I thought that looked familiar!" he pointed at Mr. Fuck in Johnny's hand. "That's the Eshu Effigy! It hasn't been activated, but it still counts as Wu!"

"Eshu what!?" Johnny demanded. "Mr. Eff is some sort of fucking mystical trinket?"

"Yep. Says right here in the Showdown handbook, unactivated Wu still count in a showdown. Game on!"

"Mr...Um, what was your name again?" Omi asked.

"Johnny."

"Johnny! I challenge you to a Xiaolin showdown! My Orb of Tornami against your Eshu Effigy!"

"...OK."

Omi looked around the room. "I challenge you to a No-Holds barred Cage Match! First one to tap out loses!"

"Uh, not much room for a ma-

**"DO YOU EXCEPT!?"**

**"**Okay, okay, I accept!"

"Let's go! XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!"

The room flashed, and warped as the showdown took place. Boxes stretched and became part of a wrestling canvas, rope formed from nowhere, knives and blades formed a deadly cage around the ring. Omi, clad in Xiaolin armor, stood opposite Johnny, who gaped at the sight before him.

"What...the...Hell!?"

Dojo stepped in, clad in a referee uniform. "Yeah, it does this a lot. Anyhow, fighters; anything goes, anything you have as a weapon, you may use. If you tap out, or are pinned for a count of three, you're out!" He stepped to the side, ringing a bell.

"Gong yi tampai!" Omi shouted.

"What?"

"That means go!" Omi yelled, lifting up his Orb. "Orb of Tornami, Ice!" he called, and a blast of freezing water shot out at Johnny.

Johnny pirouetted to the side, the ice shooting onto the cage, forming a large hook. He pulled from his ankle holster a machete, and charged at Omi, screaming like a demon.

Omi paled. Never had an opponent used lethal weaponry in a showdown before. Nonetheless, he reacted.

"Orb of Tornami, Steam!" and the ring was filled with a thick mist. Johnny stopped.

"Where are you, you little fucker!?" he screamed angrily. "I'm gonna slice open that big, lemon head of yours!"

"Unlikely! Tornado strike, Ice!" Omi retaliated, and the steam froze, effectively freezing Johnny to the mat and surrounding him with razor ice shards. Omi flew at Nny, positioned for a felling kick. Unfortunately, Johnny's arms were not effectively frozen. He held out the knife.

_Shink!_

The blade pierced Omi's abdomen like a hot poker through snow. Off to the side, Rai fainted and Clay clutched the bars in half terror, half rage. "**NO!**"

Omi fell to the mat. Wearily, blood leaking from his gut and mouth, he dropped a hand to the floor.

-**DING!-**

The room reverted to it's original state. Johnny stood, holding scythe, Dough boy, and now, orb. However, Omi...

xxxxxxxxxx

Elsewhere, far from our heroes...

"**GAHAHAHAHAHA!**" cackled Evil Boy Genius Jack Spicer, as he often referred to himself. "At last, I've done it! Nothing can stop me now!"

Wuya flew in expectantly. "You've constructed something to defeat the Xiaolin monks?"

Jack turned, Game Boy Advance SP in hand.

"No, but I've constructed the most powerful Pokemon team in the world! I'll sweep the tournament league by storm!"

Wuya smacked her face in frustration. Or, mask. Whichever.

"Jack! Stop playing with your stupid games and look at this book!

Jack walked over reluctantly. "Gah, you just don't understand the intricacies of Po-

"**_SHUT UP!"_**

Jack shut up. She hovered to a very ancient looking book.

"What is it?"

Wuya grinned. "It, is our key to world domination!"

"Yeah...but what is it?"

"This book contains the summoning rites to thousands of demons, creatures from beyond this plane of existence! With it, we can control any number of omnipotent beings to do our bidding!" she cackled.

Jack was unimpressed. "Does it have illustration's?"

Wuya called over a JakBot to flip the book to page 786. Jack looked at the picture of Cthulhu.

"**OH GOD, I CAN SEE FOREVER!" **he screamed in agony, falling to he floor. Wuya had the Bot tear the page out and store it.

"That enough illustration for you?" she asked with contempt.

"**MY MIND IS COLLAPSING ON ITSELF!"**

"Oh, shake it off, you baby."

After a few moments of general agony for Jack, he worked his way back to the book.

"Now, Jack." Wuya said simply. "I'm feeling generous, so I will allow you to choose what demon we summon to bring the world into eternal darkness!"

"Excellent!" Jack exclaimed. "Let me see...Bartimaeus?"

"No, too inconsistent."

"How about D'Hoffryn?"

"Too pointy!"

"How about...this one?" Jack asked finally.

Wuya looked it over. "Oh yes. Yes, this will do nicely! Excellent choice, Jack!"

XXXX

A/N: Yes, I know. I am a terrible, terrible person. Now I have you in my power, and there is no escape! YOU MUST ALL READ OR PERISH FROM CURIOSITY!


	3. Questions Left Unanswered

Johnny glared annoyed. "What the hell is this!?"

Omi patted his chest and stomach, shocked at the lack of mortal wound or blood. "I am...alive?"

Dojo glared back at Johnny, sweat still dripping from his forehead(lizards sweat? o.o). "Thankfully, you can't die in a Showdown. A handy feature Dashi threw in when he made the Shen Gong Wu."

Clay rubbed the back of his head, still uneasy. "I'm mighty thankful, but why'd he do that?"

"Plot device."

"What?" Clay asked.

"I didn't say anything." Dojo replied. Johnny stepped forward, and Omi leapt up, running to the safety of the group. Johnny wasn't happy.

"You've got until the count of ten to get the fuck out of my house." he growled, still clutching the knife, and now the Scythe. The monks backed away quickly, too quickly it seems, as they went through the nearest door.

They turned to see a pair of teens, one a jock with a varsity jacket, the other a cheerleader, attached to nightmarish torture devices. The cheerleader screamed with the gag in her mouth. The monks paled, and turned to a rage induced Nny.

Johnny glared at them, switching to an attack stance. "You just forfeited your breathing privileges!" he screamed, lunging at the young warriors with the scythe.

"**RUN!**" Rai screamed, proceeding to do so, as did the others.

Johnny dashed after them, swinging the scythe like a madman. It was pretty even, however; Johnny might have had a longer stride, but the Xiaolin monks had been trained more.

The group reached the living room, and hurried out the door. Johnny was right on them though, and hurled the knife as they boarded a growing Dojo.

**SHIK!**

**"AAAAHHHHG!" **Clay cried out as he felt the knife pierce his leg. Dojo flew off, and Clay had to be drug onto his back. Johnny howled like a maniac as they flew into the distance. After a few minutes of profane cursing, he stood there, hair stalks askew and leaning against the scythe, sweating.

"I hate Tuesdays..."

-

Darkness. Down a bit. Glowing tubes. Swirly, flowing spirits in them. Infinite columns and infinite rows. Thirteen right, two down, seven left. Grey, swirling aura. Two eyes; white, soulless, vicious. Eyes of malice, eyes of spite, madness.

Angry eyes. Silent screams, I hear them. Lost freedom, wanted out. Wanted to Be. Always screaming. Always wanting out.

Whirring. Like can opener. Giant claw slides down, and in. Pulls grey swirly tube out. Takes it down. Down to darkness.

Tube put in big machine. Machine used for bad things. Hurt people, hurt them in many ways.

Tube makes _'slish slish' _noise. Aura goes down the drain. Spinning, spinning.

The eyes grin. Evil has been let out.

-

Todd Casil, a young boy of 12, was running. Tears and snot ran down his face, and he clutched a large, overstuffed bear, with stitches all on it. He had been running for some time. His throat was hoarse from crying and screaming, and his shirt was torn slightly, his stomach exposed to the cool night air.

Blood was beginning to scab over on his lip, and bruises had begun to form on his wrist. He still ran, though, knowing no haven would be found in this neighborhood.

"Hey there, little hottie..."

Squee, as most called him, stopped and looked up to see a man with glasses and a t-shirt reading 'PHISH?'. He was smiling at him.

"What?" he asked.

"I said you're a little hottie." he slurred, whiskey on his breath. "I think you should come home with me."

Squee backed away slowly. "I...I don't think I-

"I SAID you're coming home with me!" the man growled, revealing a switchblade. Squee clutched Shmee, and closed his eyes...

"**MOBY MORPHER!"**

Squee opened his eyes a bit. He thought he must be having a nightmare, as a giant bean with tentacles was beating up the bad man. In moments, the man lay on the ground in a heap, blood leaking from his head. The bean turned, and he was very scary. Squee clenched his eyes shut and held Shmee tighter, a little 'squee' escaping his mouth.

"Aw, there there, child, I'm here to help you." the bean said, stepping(feet?) closer. Squee looked up at him.

"W-what are you?" he stammered, not letting Shmee go for a moment. The bean smiled with yellow teeth.

"Why, I've been watching you for some time. Sort of like a guardian angel." he widened his grin. "I'd like us to be friends, if I may use the term." he spoke in a southern drawl.

"You have?" he sniffled. "You...do?"

"Why, of course, little one!" he exclaimed. "You need now, if at anytime, someone to protect you from the terrible things in this world.

"What's y-your name?"

"You can call me Roy Bean if you like. Now, might I inquire _your _name?"

Squee wiped his nose on his sleeve. "Todd."

"Well, Todd, if you'd like, we may return to my abode so we can get you something to eat, perhaps a new set of clothes?"

Squee smiled a bit. "That'd be nice."

Hannibal Roy Bean returned the smile. "Yes it would, Todd, yes it would."

-


	4. Worries and Plans

Hello, lovelies. Tis I, your forgotten literary savior. I apologize for causing such a long, distressing wait for this chapter, but I have been BUSY AS FUCKING HELL! But, now that I've some inspiration, I'll be writing this, and likely continuing it. You must remember, I make this stuff up as I go along, so I don't even know how this thing will end...

That aside, thank you to those who have commented, and hatred towards those who read and did not, I shall find you and gut out your innards. 8D

On with the show:

-

Clay hissed in pain as the elder monks bandaged his leg, having carefully removed the knife which had been so rudely embedded into it. The other monks stood by Master Fung, who looked most troubled by Clay's injury. He spoke:

"This is most troublesome," he said, as a matter-of-fact. "It seems this new adversary is not above using deadly force."

"Yeah, he would have killed us if we hadn't gotten out!" Kimiko exclaimed, still pale from the experience.

"This man has no respect for life, and no honor in combat!" Omi declared.

"Not to mention he has two Shen Gong Wu, even if one isn't activated yet." Rai added, raising a finger. Master Fung bowed his head, his brow furrowed.

They went to the Scroll of the Shen Gong Wu. Master Fung furled it open, revealing two pages.

"The Anpu Scythe is a dangerous Shen Gong Wu. We can only hope that 'Johnny' does not discover its powers. But that is not my main concern."

He turned the page. "The Eshu Effigy is a most formidable weapon. With it, the user can temporarily overshadow people, animals, and even inanimate objects, bending them to their will.

"Temporarily?" Kimiko looked to Master Fung. He gestured to the scroll's illustration.

"The wielder can only control a living being as long as the victim is unaware they are being controlled. Unless you your mind is strong, you will be under the user's control until he decides to release you."

"This is very distressing," Omi closed his eyes, distressed. "To think that such a person has two very powerful Shen Gong Wu-

"Yeah, but he doesn't know how to use them!" Rai exclaimed.

"Yet..." Kimiko finished, as worried as the rest of them. Dojo slithered up, an urgent look on his face as he shivered excitedly. "Hey, another Shen Gong Wu just went active!"

-

Jack Spicer growled in frustration. "Okay, who moved my impact drill!?"

He lifted a large, bulky box, marked "Old Stuf", (likely labeled by Jack.) He removed the lid, taking things out of it and tossing them to the side.

"Let's see, plastic ratchet set, PS7 from the future, with no GAMES might I add!" he mumbled.

"Butter knife, black bomb, jar of purple stuff...and what's this?"

He pulled a medium sized, plush, green spider with blank, white eyes with black arrows pointing away from them. The legs were black, and it had a pair of yellow pincers for a mouth. Along it's back, a solid, black line went down the middle of its abdomen. Jack looked at it quizzically.

"Hey, I don't remember buying this..."

"Hello Jack." said the spider, with a familiar voice. (Familiar to us, that is)

Jack stared down at the plush toy, mouth ajar and eyes wide. He screamed his little girly scream, before dropping the toy and ducking behind the work bench in terror. The plush spider would have rolled his eyes if he could. _'This is going to be fun...'_ he thought, sarcastically.

-

"Has the voice been released?"

"Yes, Master."

"And has the legume discovered his new 'weapons'?"

"Yes, Master, he has saved the boy from a pedophile and his voice has not yet interfered."

"And I have the disk." The disk shone in the dim light. "If all goes well, I will no longer endure this travesty. Now, retrieve the Yo-Yo."

"Yes, Master, right away." And the door shut, unfurling the tapestry as such.


	5. The Wealth of Shadow

Halogen light filled the dingy room, wooden floors, peeling walls, chains scattered across the room. A man, hung upside down, with needles poking from inside his skin, he looked to all the world as a restrained pin-cushion. Opposite him, Johnny studied every inch of the Gothic blade in his hands.

"What could some kids want with this thing?" Johnny thought aloud, speaking over the agonized moans of the hanging occupant. "Shen Gong Wu...sounds like a fucking Chinese dish. Anpu scythe..."

At that utterance, a small hole appeared in the air that touched the tip of the blade. Johnny noticed this, with great interest, if not surprise.

"What the hell?" He poked the hole tentatively with the tip of the scythe. It widened. He peered inside.

Countless red eyes stared back from the flaming darkness of the void. A pair of them shot at the hole, and squeezed through, shrieking an inhuman squeal. Johnny winced at the sound, swinging the scythe blindly at the thing.

Tens of tears opened, and hundreds of small, black, red eyed birds flew out, shrieking, flapping about, beaks filled with small, razor-sharp teeth.

"**Stop!" **Cried Johnny, covering his ears.

Silence. Johnny looked around at all of them. It was as if the entire room had turned dark. Red eyes filled the room like embers, and beaks shone in the forgotten light.

"...what the fuck are these things?"

_**WE ARE THE CROWS ANPU. COMMAND US AS YOU WILL, WIELDER OF THE SCYTHE.**_

The voice came from the birds, but was heard only in Nny's mind. Nny was used to this, so he was not particularly startled. The man hanging, however, was scared out of his wits. If he wasn't before.

"O...k," Nny was trying to work through this new revelation. Command, hm?

"Kill this guy," he said, pointing to the hanging man. The man protested from a gagged mouth, not that it would do him any good.

Like a cloud of smoke, the birds moved as one, swarming around the poor fool, shrieking, feathers drifting as they circled. Blood splattered from gaps in the cloud, with muffled screams and pins clanging against the ground. They dissipated, and perched upon the walls. The man's skeleton was all that remained, picked clean, skull cracked with no brain inside.

Nny stood there, mouth agape, blood dripping from the side of his face(not his). He looked to the birds, who clung motionless on the bare drywall.

"Neat," he noted. "I don't think I could have done it better."

-

Jack looked down at the green plush spider, still terrified that his own organics had taken on life. (Other than his robots, mind you). The spider stared back through shining, plastic red eyes.

"Uh...did you just talk?"

"_Ah, so the squealy boy does more than scream," _spoke the spider. The voice came from inside his head, but Jack was too startled to realize any difference.

"W-what are you?" stammered Jack, wielding a wrench as though it were some tiny sword. The spider did not move as it spoke.

"_I am your friend, Jack," _hissed the plush, limp on the table. _"I know you, Jack. I know what you feel."_

"Wha'dya mean?" Jack might have been stupid, but he was wary of the supernatural, especially when it claimed benevolence.

"_You're so ambitious, you know," _it hissed. _"Always trying to impress your betters. Always trying to be the one on top. But deep down, you know you're just a mama's boy, hiding in the corner, cowering like some frightened tick."_

"Hey! I-

"_But you've got potential, you know it. You keep trying to use the skills of others to your own means, never relying on your natural abilities. Too afraid of failure. Too afraid that if you do it yourself, there'll be no one to blame but you. Fear is the problem for you."_

Jack was silent, eyes glazed as it sank in.

"_But it's the solution too, Jackie. Fear can be a powerful weapon. Necessity breeds the best work in the world. A cornered animal will abandon all concern for self safety. It'll attack, and rip, and shred, with a fury unknown to it under a calm mind. If you've got nothing to lose, there's nothing to hold you back. And you, Jackie, have nothing to lose."_

Jack Spicer's mind echoed with the voice. All was silent save for the whirring of generators and the buzz of halogen.

The spider raised a single leg, pointing. _"Have you ever felt the urge to kill?"_

Jack was silent, before nodding faintly.

"_And did you follow that urge?"_

A shake of the head this time.

"Who was it?"

Jack stared into space, eyes unfocused. The spider seemed to grin as it crawled to the corner of the table.

"Chase Young."

"_Why?"_

"Because it was so easy for him. He was handed power on a silver platter. I mean, look at him!" he shouted. "I worshiped him because he was all that I ever wanted to be. And he treated me like a bug."

"_Why didn't you kill him?"_

"He's immortal or something."

"_But if he wasn't?"_

Jack stared at the wall. He couldn't really answer. He didn't know what to say.

"_Surely you could find someone who LOOKS like him. Work through all that hatred, hm? Just a nobody. A means of an end. Perfectly reasonable."_

"Yeah...perfectly reasonable..." Jack muttered, eyes glazed thickly. He stumbled down the hall, muttering to himself.

Eff smiled as poison dripped from his fangs. He spun a web to the ground, and began making a web beneath the table.

"_How wonderfully pliable this one is"_

_-_

Todd Casil sat, smiling, oddly enough. He was coloring a picture of a tree and flowers, and eating a box of designer chocolates. Across the table, Hannibal Roy Bean grinned at the spongy bear clung by the small, raven-haired boy.

"Pardon me, child, but would it be at all possible for me to see that bear of yours?"

Squee held the tattered thing to his ear, listening intently. He frowned.

"Sorry, Mr. Bean, but Schmee says he thinks you aren't a nice person."

Hannibal smiled. "Oh, come now, I'm a very nice person once you get to know me. Wouldn't you agree?"

Todd shrugged shyly. "Schmee's usually right..."

"**Listen you little runt!" **snapped Bean suddenly. He retracted, raising his tentacles apologetically.

"Now, don't you think that, just this once, he might be mistaken?"

Squee shook his head. "He doesn't want to, sorry."

Roy Bean withheld a growl. "Maybe later, then."

"I don't think so," Todd stated. "Can I have more chocolate please, Mr. Bean?"

"Of course, of course Todd!" chuckled Hannibal.

To himself, he grimaced.

"_I can wait, I'll humor the boy. I've finally found the dragon of Light, before those Xiaolin fools even discovered that he existed. The other will follow easily enough. And he has the Teddy Terror, of all things. One of the strongest Shen Gong Wu. It needs only to activate. And then my reign will begin."_

"More chocolates for the boy!"

-

"These swords should only be used if this Johnny attempts lethal force again. Normally, I would not permit such a mission, but this man must not possess such dangerous Wu," Master Fung explained. The Xiaolin monks were clad in their armor, and wielded new, Wudai blades. They saddled Dojo, and ascended into the morning sky.

"Be careful, young warriors!" called the aged master.


	6. A Crimson Mist

Long time no see, eh fannies? I'm dreadfully sorry for the rather extended length of this non-updating, but I have a good excuse. Firstly, I'll be going to college on the 3rd of September, so I've been preparing for that. Also, I've been working on a novel which will involve a science-fiction twist on the story of the Sandman and Morpheus. But for the most part, I had fallen out of wanting to write.

But rest assured, I made this chapter nice and long, so it should assuage you for a while. I do hope you review, that's why I write these things. I do like a kind word, but don't be afraid to offer advice. Thanks.

-Xi

Wuya, non-corporeal as ever, drifted through the basement, purple and wispy like some terrible, purple wisp of terror. The workbench was rather disheveled, tools tossed wayside on the floor, a box marked 'RAZRS', containing sawblades and phones was open, and lay next to a still hot soldering gun. Wuya would have usually dismissed this without thinking, but then the muffled sound of screams echoed in the dimly lit room. A sound she knew far too well.

"He's probably watching some stupid show," she hissed, scowling.

She floated towards the sound, which emanated off from beneath the floor. Through a door, and down a flight of stairs, and...another flight of stairs. And...another? Why hadn't she ever been down here? In any event, she ventured down two more floors, to where the screams were loudest. A door, which oozed light from its cracks, streaming across the floor like some pale aurora. The malevolent witch drifted through the door.

"Jack, stop watching television and-**by the gods!"**

On the floor lay a heavily bleeding young man. At first glance, it appeared to be Chase Young, but there were a few visible differences. His skin was a bit darker, and his hair was dark brown, not black. However, that was not what Wuya noticed first off.

The boy screamed in terrible agony, mouth gagged with a pair of Jack's own underwear. Both of his hands had been sawed clean off, as had his feet. And there was such a nice, bubbly redness on the floor, shining like a pool of rubies in the fluorescent lights. A mist sprayed up from the spinning blade, attached to some machine, held by...

"Jack!"

Jack Spicer, goggles over his eyes, wielded a macabre, handheld motor which spun the sawblade as it sliced through flesh and bone, making the young victim's leg fragments look a bit like sushi rolls, red with pale, yellow centers, bones bleeding in speckles. In a final attack, and with an unholy yell, drove the blade into the boy's neck, decapitating him, blood gushing in a pretty little geyser. The motor slowly died, leaving the room with an unnatural quiet. There was only the sound of dripping, and the deep, heaving breaths that flooded from Jack's lungs, as he wordlessly walked through Wuya, out the door, and bounded up the stairs, weapon in one hand, and a small, green spider in the other.

Wuya floated there, completely stunned. She stayed like that for several minutes until the lights flickered, and brought her back to reality. She rocketed up to the ground floor, where Jack was wiping off the blade and bolts with a cloth, while there was still blood speckled on his goggles, which he still had on his eyes. Wuya opened her mouth to speak.

"Surprised, you old hag?"

Jack cut her off, which threw off her vocal momentum, getting from her a dramatic "Buh?"

The young mechanist showed no emotion, setting the bladed gizmo on the counter, wiping his gloves against the wooden bench before taking them off and tossing them to the ground. Wuya just stared.

"Why...when..._who?"_

"Just a little bit of fun, Wuya, even _you_ could understand that," Jack set the spider on the counter, stroking it idly as he removed a device from a drawer of miscellaneous machine parts. The item resembled a row of gears, with notches throughout.

"Jack...I never expected such things from _you _of all people!" Wuya exclaimed, a sinister grin.

"No. Of course you didn't," he muttered blankly, screwing a long handle into the mechanism. "No, I'm just the idiot tool, aren't I?"

"Well, I didn't mean that exac-

"Shut up, _I'm talking_!" shouted Jack suddenly, with a till now unseen ferocity. Wuya was thrown off again. Jack glanced at the spider on his counter, caressing it with a sort of adoration. He returned his attention to the floating ghost adjacent him.

"I'm through with being the tool, being used like some errand boy. You're helpless without me, and you know it."

Wuya raised a tendril in protest. "Now just you wait-

"What? What's that?" Jack interrupted her, cupping one ear. "Did I _say_ I was finished? Who else are you going to get to do your dirty work? Chase Young? He'd never bother with _you._ Hannibal Bean? You're nothing compared to him. You've got no one but me."

Wuya looked furious. You could see her trying to come up with some comeback, but nothing was coming. Only an angry stammer.

"What, no comeback? No threat? Not gonna try and fly into my head? Or are you just a angry little speck who's trying to play with the big dogs?"

Wuya shrieked, and as Jack had suggested, she flew through his head. When she turned back, he didn't even seem phased. This was troubling to her.

"You can't hurt me, you don't scare me, what _can_ you do? Huh, old woman?"

Wuya opened her mouth, but didn't have anything meaningful she could say. She realized then that Jack was absolutely right.

"So, if you want to have _any _chance at any sort of power, you'll start showing me a lot more respect. Got it?"

Wuya looked at Jack in horror. Jack stared back from behind his goggles, the same eyes as Wuya's mask. Powerless, Wuya nodded.

Jack grinned. "Good. Now, what'll we need for that summoning?"

-

Johnny didn't often use his car, but the situation certainly called for it.

Tonight was the last football game of the year at the local university. Which meant there would be high concentrations of two of his least favorite people. Those were jocks, and mainly, cheerleaders. This would be most fun, oh yes. A night to remember.

He pulled up into the parking lot, well full up by now. After finding a parking spot, he went to the trunk and removed from it the Anpu Scythe. The black metal glistened in the moonlight, and Johnny felt somewhat hypnotized by the blade. It really was beautiful, dark and sharp, the piercing darkness that made Johnny feel so alive. He giggled. He was going to enjoy this.

Johnny's shadow danced across the parking lot, his body a silhouette of moonlight, walking alongside his dark, flat friend, splayed long on the ground. Up and around the bushes, past the sidewalk, and underneath the bleachers he darted, a pale white assassin in a sea of black, the stadium lights bleaching his skin in stripes as the deplorable masses cheered above him. He saw, however, not many cheerleaders.

"_Half-time's the time, I think._"

And so Johnny waited patiently, bemused at the fitful struggle of the two teams. Such pointless fighting, a meaningless game that involved little strategy on either team. The coach just pointed and guided his little bulldogs, and they tackled and threw and ran. Like putting monster-trucks on autopilot.

The timer reached half-time after a while. And lo and behold, out they came, the vile beasties. Cheerleaders. Stretched smiles on faces thin and starved, while on most of them sat two, obnoxious lumps, paired together on the chest. Primitive means of attracting a mate, you see.

Johnny raised the scythe, and slashed down. Nothing happened.

"Oh, right. Anpu Scythe!"

A gap into the burning void tore into the air, releasing hundreds of crimson-eyed crows. They burst up from the bleachers, screaming smoke from Hell, and circled above in a massive cloud. Johnny ran out, ecstatic.

**"COMMAND US, OH WIELDER."**

"Feast! Rip the flesh from these vile creatures! Bring slaughter to the degenerate masses gathered here!"

The crows screeched, diving down onto the poor crowd, that was now screaming in terror as it tried in vain to flee. The whole field was made black by their avian siege, and blood spit up into the air in a ghastly fog. Johnny occupied himself by slashing down those precious few who evaded the birds. Within 7 minutes, the entire stadium and field was littered with bones, and everyone gathered had died.

Their charge complete for the moment, the crows faded back into the void.

Johnny marched whistling from the field, a shit-eating grin on his face.

-

The four monks, clad in armor, arrived at Johnny's house, bursting through, swords swinging, battle cries ringing in the empty house. Only after a few seconds did they realize the room was empty.

"Looks like the guy's done flew the coop," Clay muttered, sheathing his sword.

"Let us free those in his captivity before he returns!" Omi exclaimed, charging down the hallway. The three others chased after him, agreeing, but worried about what could be lying beneath in the labyrinthine basement.

And so they set out on releasing those in captivity.

However, they quickly saw that these people were not particularly nice or civilized. They did not thank these warriors for rescuing them, and simply cursed at the idea of their captor. In fact, by the time they had gotten to the third person, they began to see what these people were. Rapists, degenerates, pedophiles, drug-addicted whores, the filth of the world, all tethered and ready for slaughter. They soon returned upstairs, feeling...strange.

"These people are terrible! That make Chase Young look like a kitten!" Kimiko exclaimed, walking outside, followed soon after by her compatriots.

"Yes, but do you really think they deserve to die?" Omi queried.

"I don't know, but I can almost see where this Johnny guy's coming from. I mean, he's taking it a bit too far, but..." she trailed off.

"_You again!?"_ came a voice. The four monks and dragon looked up. Johnny stood, holding the scythe. Upon his face was a light mist of blood.

Raimundo stood tall, drawing his sword. "Yeah, it's us! And we're here for the Anpu Scythe!"

Johnny took a stance of attack, spinning the scythe in his hand. "Bring it, pipsqueaks!"

The monks were about to attack, when a sudden light engulfed the dirt yard. Helicopter blades whirred loudly, as SWAT dove down on ropes, all of them pointing guns at Johnny's head.

"Put your hands in the air!" blared the loudspeaker above them. "You're under arrest for kidnapping and attempted murder!"

Johnny's eyes went wide.

Well, this had never happened before...

-


	7. Drifting Shadows

Due to the number of positive reviews, I've gotten it into myself to update the story. College, holidays, and other such things have kept me since preoccupied, so I trust you'll understand my somewhat obvious lack of activity on this story. It'll probably be another while until I make another chapter, I've drained myself of ideas with this, so I'm going to need some time to recharge. Might work on White Hair, Red Eyes, my IZ/DP crossover. In any case, please review, tell me what you like, what you don't, it always helps. Till next time.

-Xi

A black typhoon of energy is how one could describe Johnny's appearance as he spiraled up into the twilight, a nightmarish murder of crows bursting forth from the unholy maelstrom. Both helicopters were swiftly engulfed by the black swarms, and came crashing to the ground, twin spheres of viridian fire. The foot-soldiers were simultaneously torn asunder by the demonic volery, rendered to inky skeletons in a matter of seconds. Not even screams could be heard in the ruffling calamity of feathers and beaks.

The monks were aghast. Johnny burst forth from the vortex upon sable winds, landing before the young warriors, hair littered with feathers, as the crows slowly faded into the darkness. His face was pale alabaster against the cool night, and he seemed an awesome angel of death, weapon in hand. Eyes dark as oblivion, silver boots gleaming in the starlight, he stood.

He looked positively horrified. He threw the scythe to the ground in disgust, falling to his knees, clutching himself in shock. His eyes were wide as he stared at the ground in terror.

"No. It's too easy. This isn't how it's supposed to be, damn it! I don't just kill everyone, that's not me, that's not what I am! I weed through the shit, and the dirt, and the world keeps me in check, it balances out. But with that...", he glared at the weapon, humming ominously with power.

"With that, I'll burn it all down. The world'll fucking burn. Get it away from me, please."

There was a long silence after that. Omi eventually walked up and took the scythe from the ground. Johnny kneel there on the earth, eyes clenched, head shaking, muttering to himself.

**WHAM!**

Clay unceremoniously kicked Johnny in the stomach. Hard. The sociopath fell to his side, the wind knocked out of him, gasping in pain. Kimiko pulled Clay back. "What'd you do that for!?"

"That's for knifing me in the leg, jackass!" Clay yelled at Johnny, nearly going for another strike, but was stopped by both Kimiko and Rai.

"Clay! Such language is unbecoming of a Xiaolin warrior!"

"Hey, the guy threw a doggone knife at my leg, I think that's reason to swear!" Clay shook Kimiko and Rai off, glaring at Johnny. Johnny looked weakly up at him.

"Okay, (cough) I guess I had that coming..." Johnny rasped, bringing himself to his knees. "I don't suppose an apology would give any merit or an-

**BOOM!**

* * *

At that moment, Todd Casil's house exploded.

As Jack Spicer buried himself head first into the inner workings of his Jackbot, Wuya stared at the small, green plush spider. There was a sort of determined dread upon her features. There was something...wrong with the toy. Something sinister. And being evil herself, that shouldn't have bothered her. But this was something very deadly, and very powerful. Or, at the very least, the potential for these things.

_You are not a figment?_

Wuya was taken aback at this sudden voice in her mind. It seemed to have come from the doll.

_**No, I am not. And you are?**_

_Oh, yes. I have never since seen something like you. A human mind trapped in ethereal form, how very funny. Ironic even._

_**How is it ironic, you rude little mite!? **_Wuya snapped, feeling a tad insulted at the entity's amusement.

_Ironic because I, being ethereal, long for the joy of being Real. I'm sure you of all people can appreciate that._

Wuya was thoughtful. **_Hm. What is your relationship with young Jack?_**

_As Jack's homicidal tendencies grow, I am able to feed more on his imagination. He has so much more of it than my last host. He really is brilliant._

_**Your last host?**_

_A foolish young man who kept my master trapped until his demise. On that subject, I mean to talk to you about your summoning. You must not summon the Moose._

_**Why? With such power, it-**_

_It was my master, and was what stopped me from reaching tangibility the first time. It will destroy all of us just as it did before._

Wuya was quiet then.

"Jack! We should pick a different entity to summon."

Jack looked up, goggles splotched with oil.

"Why?"

"I think this creature will turn on us. We should choose something more manageable!"

Jack paused, then went back to work.

"Fine, let me finish upgrading this, then we'll get the book."


	8. The End

I'm sorry, but I can't finish the story. I haven't seen the show in a year, and I don't even think I could finish it if I wanted to. I know that you're probably going to all be rather disappointed with me, and I accept that. If any of you want to write the end chapters, adopt this story, then by all means do so. You have my blessing. At the very least, I can tell you some key points that I was planning on having in this.

The person who had stolen the 'disk' was Psychodoughboy, and the disk in question was the back up disk for existence. Eventually, somehow things would be in a position where Johnny's wastelock status would come into play and reality would begin to unravel. This was D-boy's means of ensuring his non-existence.

Johnny was thought to be the dragon of Shadow, and Squee the dragon of Light. Hannibal was trying to take advantage of a prophesy which foretold that the Dragon of light could unlock a being who would deliver ultimate power. However, in fact the inverse was true. Johnny was the dragon of Light, and Squee the dragon of Shadow. The demon was, in fact, Schmee, whose true form was revealed as a massive, demonic and toothy quadruped. Hannibal Bean is killed.

Meanwhile, Wuya and Jack were preparing to unlock their demon as to ensure world domination. Wuya attempted to stop Jack when it was revealed that he had not changed his mind about what demon to summon, but was altogether unsuccessful. The demon was, in fact, The Moose. As such, the being subsequently devoured both Jack and Wuya, and went off to destroy reality.

An epic battle would take place between Schmee and Moose, for the fate of the world. Either it's destruction, or subjagation. In the end, Schmee would win.

With all hope seemingly lost, Chase Young, all of his warriors, and all previous villains show up, knowing that if Schmee is not stopped, they will likely all die. As such, they form an alliance with the Xiaolin monks, and engage battle with Schmee.

After a long battle, the monks appear defeated. As Schmee readies for the final blow, Squee, armed with the Anpu Scythe, uses it in tandem with his Xiaolin element, summoning massive, nightmarish crows that effectively destroy Schmee.

And that was the story, more or less, that I had in mind. I hope this will keep you satiated. Again, I encourage someone to finish the story themselves.

Sorry.

-Xi.


End file.
